We're Going to Hollywood!
by HOAluver13
Summary: When Rufus returns from the underworld seeking revenge, the Anubis gang must flee the country to protect themselves. Taking Eddie's suggestion, they go to Hollywood where they meet a sweet brunette named Tori Vega. In LA, the Anubis gang must face new friends, old enemies, and new drama. REWRITE. HIATUS.


_"Sandy, I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Brian. But we can't be together."_

Collective snoring echoed throughout the quiet lounge as some of the Anubis residents sat around watching a film on the TV.

Nina, Mara, and Joy's eyes glistened as the TV light reflected in their moist eyes. The dirty blonde cuddled against her boyfriend's chest as Joy blew her nose in a soft tissue.

A stray tear fell down Mara's cheek as she watched the scene before her. Jerome looked at his girlfriend weirdly, occasionally glancing between her and the television.

Patricia smirked in amusement as she watched her emotional housemates cry as the last scene of the pathetic romantic film played.

Fabian wrapped an arm securely around Nina waist as warm tears seaped through his t-shirt.

_A loud horn blared from the television speakers._

_"Sandy, don't go!"_

_"Goodbye, Brian!" a female voice slowly began drifting off as the scene faded to black._

As end credits appeared on the screen, the Anubis residents stretched their stiff and tired muscles.

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen in my life," Jerome complained.

"It was not!" Joy protested. "It was sad."

"I know!" Nina agreed. "I can't believe Sandy left Brian like that."

"And I can't believe we spent fifteen quid on that lousy movie," Patricia complained.

"Aw, come on, Patricia. You know you loved it," Nina teased.

"I did no-"

"AAHHH!" a high pitched girlish scream came from up the stairs. Alfie and Eddie jumped out of their sleep, blinking furiously, at the sudden noise.

Amber entered the common room, her face as pale as a sheet, her dark blue eyes in fear.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Nina questioned, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Amber took a deep, shaky, breath before speaking.

"I..I...I saw Rufus," Amber trembled.

"What?" Fabian eyes widened in shock and fear as he looked over his beautiful blonde friend.

"Who's Rufus?" Mara pondered, eyeing her fearful housemates.

"That's not important right now," Jerome told his girlfriend. He faced Amber, "What do you mean you saw Rufus?"

Amber closed her soft pink eye-shadowed eyes, breathing slowly, calming herself. After a few silent moments, she reopened them making brief eye contact with each of her housemates.

"I was at my vanity brushing my hair when I noticed one of my nails were chipped, so I decided to file it down. But then my nails were uneven so I had to file all of them. And then I realized that my nails didn't match my outfit so I had to repaint them and-"

"Amber!" Nina interrupted. "On topic."

"Right, so after I finished my nails, I went to the bathroom. And when I returned to the room, one of the windows were open and Rufus was standing there."

"But I thought he was in hell or the underworld or whatever," Alfie mentioned.

"What did he say?" Fabian focused on Amber.

"That we're going to pay for what happened to him," the blonde answered.

"Okay, it's official. It's no longer safe to stay here," Joy commented.

"I agree," Patricia stated.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Mara inquired.

"Leave," Eddie stated.

"What do you mean 'leave?'" Nina questioned the other American.

"Like 'pack our bags and get on the earliest flight outta here' leave."

"What about school?" Mara questioned.

"Okay, how about this, Mara. _You_ stay here and go to school and worry about Fake Uncle Rene and _we'll_ all go to America where it's safe," Eddie remarked.

"America?" Jerome wondered. "Why America?"

"'Cause it's far from England and that's were I want to go," Eddie replied casually.

"So it's settled," Alfie said. "We're going to America."

"But we didn't agree to-"

"Yay! We're going to the U.S! Let's pack," Amber interrupted Patricia.

"But where in the U.S?" Fabian pondered.

"Why about Hollywood?" Nina suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "I've never been there and it's a big city. Rufus won't be able to find us there."

"LA. Beaches. Bathing suits. Girls," Jerome said, looking up to the ceiling dreamily. "I like the sound of that."

"I guess we're going to Hollywood," Mara shrugged.

* * *

**Please review! (:**


End file.
